The present invention relates to a cabinet but more. particularly a display cabinet.
Display cabinets used commonly in museums, art galleries, trade fairs and the like are generally bulky and difficult to assemble. Ease of assembly and transportation issues are especially important when the display cabinet is required to be constantly moved around to different locations within the museum or xe2x80x98on the roadxe2x80x99 in the case of travelling exhibits.
Prior-cabinets have been heavy and often do not have features which make them accessible while maintaining the exhibit safely and securely within the cabinet. For example it has been known for screws to mysteriously disappear one by one over time until a panel can be removed and an item from within likewise mysteriously disappears. Aesthetics/style are also important when designing furniture to be in use in a museum or art gallery environment. Cabinets which meet the desired aesthetic appeal are expensive while those which can offer cost and functional assembly benefits are not suitable for the stylised environment or can inhibit clear viewing of articles within the cabinet.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cabinet which is relatively lightweight, can be easily assembled, transports conveniently and will have an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
In one broad aspect of the invention there is provided a cabinet including a plurality of wall (or panel) members, each wall member including at least one grooved or slotted edge adapted to be conjoined to an edge of an adjacent wall member by a joining element.
According to a further broad aspect of the invention there is provided a cabinet including a plurality of wall elements, each wall element having an inner surface and an outer surface, an edge of a first wall element being conjoined with the edge of a second and adjacent wall element by a joining element, said joining element having spaced apart engagement means slidingly engaged in a groove or slot in respect of the edges of the first and second wall elements to a retention position thereby preventing the edges from being drawn apart.
According to yet a further broad aspect of the invention there is provided a demountable cabinet including wall elements forming side walls, a base or floor and a top wall, said wall elements having side edges, adjacent side edges of adjacent wall elements being coupled by a joining element, said joining element having a pair of spaced apart engagement means slidingly engaged in respect of grooves formed in the adjacent wall elements, said joining elements being prevented, once in a joining position, from removal by a retaining element located at an apex formed by adjacent ends of the joining elements.